


The Son of His Father

by Tezzieh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Stuff, M/M, Magic, Scorbus smut, Viktor Krum's offspring, other wizarding school's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are about to start their sixth year, but have no idea what they are in for. It includes four other wizarding schools and the return of someone Albus hoped he would never see again. And mayhaps a new dark overlord.





	1. Ch 0 - Update/Percy is a Prick

After the events of their fourth year, Scorpius and Albus hold tightly together. But they also open up to others. Over their fifth year they befriend two Slytherins of their year. Morgan Krum, who is a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He is a short and stocky, with a face as if someone had kicked his favorite puppy. His hair, jet black, falls in ringlets and his eyes are grey blue. The threesome became a quartet when they three boys befriend Chrystal Zabini. She is a girl with ebon skin and deep brown eyes. Her tongue is sharp and she backs off for no challenge.

 

Harry, upon hearing his son’s stories about what the four got up to, dubs them ‘Slytherin’s Maurauders’ and says Sirius and Remus would have loved to hear the stories. Albus feels proud when his father tells him that. “But,” he says, “none of us compares to Wormtail.” This makes Harry chuckle. “No, Chrystal is more like grandmother Lily.” He says. “I am the Potter, Morgan is the werewolf and Scorpius is not like most purebloods.” Albus smiles happily.

 

~~~

 

Albus sighs as Lily beats his at chess, again. He groans and wanders his eyes around the large living. Rose is making her summer homework. James is building a house out of muggle playing cards, together with Fred. Hugo chases poor old Crookshanks around the room. Victoire is talking with her mother in French. Louis is cleaning his broom, while conversing with Lucy. Molly, Roxanne and Dominique are reading the quibbler together.   
The front door opens and Percy comes in, followed by Teddy. “... Unbelievable that they will join too, right!” Teddy sounds ridiculously excited. Percy nods. He walks up to Bill first to shake his hand and then greets his wife and children. “Who joins what?” Albus turns to Teddy, who seats himself beside Victoire. Teddy opens his mouth to answer, but Percy clears his throat. “He is not supposed to know yet. He will be told at school.” Percy’s voice is strict. Teddy makes a face. “Sorry squirt” Teddy says. Albus huffs and focuses on repairing his chess pieces. “You are such a prick, Percy.” George says, rather casually.


	2. Ch 1 - Puddlemere versus Ballycastle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter have been invited to watch a quidditch match and it is the onset of tension between Albus and Scorpius

Albus follows his father and siblings into the VIP area. His mother is seated with the press, as usual. Even though this is just a national match and has nothing of the grandeur of the World Cup, it is something that draws in droves and droves of fans and press. Puddlemere’s new seeker is of prestigious blood and has to prove that the Krum name is not just his father’s. Harry’s old school friend, Oliver Wood, has send the Potter’s tickets to come see the match against Ballycastle.   
Most of the Weasley’s are already seated. Albus waves at Rose and James goes over to Fred. A sound as if someone whistles on his fingers sounds through the VIP box. Albus turns. On the last row of seats, Albus spots Morgan Krum, standing up, his fingers still in his mouth. Albus gives his father a look, before heading for Morgan.   
Morgan sits with his sister Isobell and to Albus’ endless joy also Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius smiles at Albus and Albus smiles back. “I didn’t know you had tickets as well.” Albus says. “Morgan got us some.” Scorpius gestures to his father and a pale man that sits beside him. “You got him tickets, but not me!” Albus pouts. Scorpius giggles softly behind his hand and Morgan’s usually pouty face shows a charming grin. “Dad said you already had tickets, from Mister Wood.” He says. “You are at least welcome to sit with us.” Scorpius gestures. He gestured to the empty chair between him and Morgan. “Well, thanks for that.” Albus winks.  
He sits down. Morgan flops down in his chair too, beside his sister. “Where are your parents even?” Albus asks. “Dad went down to give Giliad a peptalk. Mom went after him to make sure he is not peptalking too much. Giliad is sort of nervous.” Morgan replies. Giliad is Morgan’s older brother and the eldest child of Viktor Krum and his wife. “This is his first match playing in the first team right?” Scorpius asks. Morgan nods, his ringlets dancing on his shoulders. “Well, I hope he will do good.” Albus says.

 

Viktor and his wife enter the VIP box, followed by Puddlemere’s standart commentator, a grizzly, short wizard with a thin beard and a long droopy mustache. Scorpius leans over to Albus. “That guy has his mustache braided.” He whispers. “That is called a braidstache.” Albus says softly. Morgan and Scorpius laugh softly. “Would you get one of those?” Morgan asks. “Nooo waaay.” The other two boys chorus. Morgan smiles smugly at them. His parents sit down beside Isobell and Mrs. Krum reaches around her daughter to brush her hand through her youngest’s hair. Morgan tries to lean away from his mother’s touch and whines a little. Scorpius and Albus laugh again and Morgan looks at them a bit insulted.  
The VIP area is filled with chatter. Albus looks around to see who he can recognise. He spots all the Weasley’s, even Percy, who he knows isn’t too big of a Quidditch fan. Bill sits beside Fleur and gently holds her hand. Albus wonders if he is going back to Egypt. Probably not, he’s 53 already. Roxanne, Lucy and Lily are giggling loudly, causing Harry to look a wee bit annoyed. Lily looks over her shoulder at Morgan and Lucy and Roxanne giggle even louder. Victoire and Teddy are whispering together and Albus is sure Teddy is kissing her as well. He wonders when they will get married.  
The commentator points a short, crooked looking wand at his own throat and uses the sonorus charm to amplify his voice. “Laaaaadies and gentleman, welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. On the left side of the field we have Ballycastle Bats. Their team today consists of Keeper Loochester, Chasers Kirkland, Williams and Jones, Beaters Carrel and Butster and Seeker Melody Force. On the right side of the field, having the home field advantage, we see Puddlemere United, give them all a wave of your wands. Keeper Wood, Chasers Bonnefoy, Amilana and Beildschmidt, Beaters Phantomhive and Middlefordt and the Seeker everyone has very high expectations of, here he is, Giliad Krum!” He bellows loudly.   
“Is this guy biased or what?” Scorpius says. “I know right, I am kinda glad he is not the referee.” Albus agrees. They hear a whistle and the game has started. “Ballycastle’s Kirkland has the quaffle, passing it to Williams, but intercepted by Amilana. She is a fast flyer, that one. Puddlemere is headed for Ballycastle’s goalposts!” The commentator’s voice fills the VIP box. “It is like I hear Lee Jordan, back when we used to play for Gryffindor.” George says to Harry. Harry laughs softly and nods.   
The match lasts a mere twenty minutes. Melody Force is a very fast flyer, but Giliad Krum has a lot of tricks up his sleeve and manages to catch the snitch before she even notices it. Before the commentator can call out for the end of the match, Viktor has jumped up from his chair, shouting something in Bulgarian that sounds a bit like a battlecry. Morgan, Isobell and their mother Jara come to their feet as well, cheering loudly. Scorpius and Albus started to hoot too, cheering for the brother of their friend. “He did it. He really did it.” Hermoine could be heard saying to Viktor. “I am very proud.” The Bulgarian says.   
The door of the VIP box opens and the anthem of Puddlemere United streams in, together with the team. Oliver Wood let the small troupe, heading right for Harry. Oliver and Harry shake hands and Oliver seems to beam with pride. He goes over to George and Charlie Weasley as well. Albus sits on the tip of chair, watching everything happen with such intense fixation, that he startles when Giliad is welcomed with a loud scream of his father. Albus almost topples out of his chair and only a cold hand in the rim of his shirt. Albus looks up to see Draco Malfoy’s pale friend standing behind his chair. He get’s a right scare when he sees the blue hue of the man’s face and the hazy green turning to blood red. “Don’t fall, child.” The man says, voice as calm as the eye of a storm.  
Scorpius sees the shock on Albus’ face and rises from his chair. “Thank you for helping my friend, Ivory, but that will do.” He says, hastily. Albus feels the cold hand leave his neck and he shivers a little. Ivory turns away, putting his hands on Draco’s shoulders instead. Scorpius sits back down and Albus leans over to him. “What is with that guy?” He asks softly. Scorpius shrugs a little. “Nothing much, Father says it is a very bad curse he can’t get rid of. Very old magic or something.” He replies. Albus nods and shivers again. He feels someone looking at him and he raises his head. Harry is looking at him, his head slightly tilted. Albus raises his thumb to signal to his dad that everything is okay.

 

The after party is small, but lively. Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum rival for who can boast most about Giliad’s talents as a seeker, which Albus finds very entertaining. He has found himself a corner with Scorpius and Morgan and they are talking excitedly about the match. Morgan loudly says that he will try out some of the maneuvers the chases displayed in the field and Scorpius admiringly tells Albus about a move Giliad pulled while Albus was watching Melody Force. Lily, who joins in the conversation at some point too, sitting on Morgan’s lap, teases Albus about thinking Melody Force is attractive. “Do you have a little crush, Al?” She cooes and then giggles loudly. Albus turns a bright pink and Lily looks smug. Morgan chuckles softly, but Scorpius is not amused. He looks at his feet and bites his lip. “Erm, are you okay?” Lily asks. “Yes, I am fine!” Scorpius get’s up and walks over to his father.   
“I am going to check if he is alright.” Albus get’s up and walks over to his best friend. “Scor...” He grabs Scorpius by the wrist. “Are you okay?” He asks softly. Scorpius looks up at him. His pale cheeks are an odd tinge of pink. “Y-yeah, I’m fine..” Scorpius mumbles. The two friends lock eyes for a brief moment and both blush. Albus’ cheeks most resemble cherries, where Scorpius’ face looks more like a raspberry. “What is up with the two of you?” Draco asks. “Nothing, father.” Scorpius seems beyond uncomfortable. “Can I got back to the cottage dad?” He asks. “Naturally.” Draco hands his son a key. “D-do you want me to come?” Albus mumbles. Scorpius shakes his head. “No, sorry Al, I want to be alone for a while.” Scorpius says. He leaves right away.  
Albus feels dejected, rejected even. He scurries off to a corner that wasn’t taken yet and he sits down, hugging his knees to his chest. Ginny notices and she nudges her husband. Harry goes over to Albus, crouching beside him. “What’s up?” He asks. Albus shrugs. “I don’t really know. I just think I am tired...” Albus mumbles. Harry pulls the key of the Potter’s own cottage out of his pocket. He gives it to Albus. “Go on, go sleep.” He says. Albus nods and crawls to his feet. “Thanks dad.” He mumbles.  
James follows to the cottage with Fred and Isobell by his side and Lily on his back. Lily is half asleep and mumbles softly to James. Albus pays them no mind, though. He unlocks the cottage door and puts the key on the table besides the door. He heads to his own little room (James shares one with Lily) and flops down on his bed. He heaves a big sigh and pulls his blankets over himself, all the way up over his head. He curls up and hugs his pillow closely. He has no idea why he feels this way, but he wants it to go away. He doesn’t want to feel this hollow when Scorpius isn’t by his side. He doesn’t want to be on bad terms with Scorpius, even if it is just shortly. He doesn’t want to want …. Scorpius… He slowly drifts to sleep. He doesn’t notice when Harry and Ginny return to the cottage, even though Ginny giggles loudly. She’s had a little too much wine. Harry checks on Albus, but the boy is too tightly entangled in his dreams.

 

Albus wakes up, realizing he is still wearing the clothes of the evening before. He groans and sits upright. He shakes his head, trying to forget about his dream. He dreamt of Scorpius and … not wearing any clothes. He get’s up and slowly makes his way to the bathroom, for a good cold shower.   
When he comes down to the kitchen, his father, mother and siblings are already having breakfast. “Come sit sweetheart.” Ginny says. Albus plops down between James and Lily and notices the animosity between his older brother and younger sister. “What is the big idea with you two?” He looks from James to Lily. “I don’t know, what is it with you and Scorpius.” Lily snaps. “Children, can we keep this a nice family breakfast?” Harry asks. “Sorry dad.” Lily grumbles. Harry nods and turns to Albus. “Now will you tell me what is the matter with you?” He asks his son. “I don’t … I don’t really know. I am just a bit confused by myself right now.” Albus mumbles. “Awe, is little Alby waldy having puberty struggles?” James teases. “Bugger off!” Albus screams at his brother. “James, don’t.” Harry says strictly. James makes a face and takes a big spoonful of scrambled eggs, chewing extra loudly. “James, you are nineteen, behave yourself!” Ginny’s voice is sharp and James quits his recalcitrant behaviour right away. Lily and Albus smile smugly at each other. They are glad Ginny is scolding their brother and not them.  
After breakfast, the Potters pack their baggage and get ready to go back home. “Make sure you haven’t forgotten anything!” Harry says. Albus, James and Lily check all their belongings and The Potters head to their car. On their way there, they meet the Malfoy’s and Ivory. Harry and Ginny greet Ivory pleasantly and Harry shakes Draco’s hand. Albus exchanges a look with Scorpius and remembers his dream. He flusters a little. Scorpius comes over and grins softly at him. “What is the matter, Al?” He asks. “I don’t know… Puberty, I guess.” Albus mumbles.


End file.
